


Please don't leave me alone...

by PickleTurnip4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Horrible plotline, Little/young Tobio, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Takes place in first year, Tobio lives with Hinata's family, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleTurnip4/pseuds/PickleTurnip4
Summary: Tobio had already lost his father at a very young age and now he had lost his mother.How will Kageyama survive and cope with his loss on his own?(Be warned; mentions gore, death, suicide main point of story)





	Please don't leave me alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write some gore and stuff along with a kagehina! q(•°•)q

Tobio's father had passed away when he was just four years old in a road accident with an oncoming lorry. Tobio was in the car at the time, his mother was also there with him too. He couldn't exactly remember where they were going but he did remember them listening to the car radio and he was cuddling his favorite purple bunny his Aunt gave him on his first birthday. She was really nice to him and gave him lots of sweets whenever he went to her house, his mother used to get annoyed at her for that saying she spoilt him to much.

But what he did remember was red.

Thick. Red. Blood.

He remembered seeing his father's legs and arms bent in disproportion, crushed behind the drivers seat. His mother laying by his side crying and pulling on him to get him to wake up, but he never did. All Tobio could do was clutch onto his bunny rabbit and hide behind its ears. But it was no use. He had already seen it all. That memory will say with him for the rest of his life.

After that he remembered crawling on his hands and knees, his body cutting along all the glass on the road ethier from the windows of his dad's car or the delivery lorry. But it was no use his left leg was badly crushed and fractured and could just barely crawl out the broken back, left window.

Then he passed out.

The emergency services came not that long after, pulling him and his mother to safety. It was already to late driver. Apparently he was in a much worse state, arms twisted, crushed ribs and his head well no one was sure because they could never find it. It turns out years later that it was no accident, much to Kageyama's dismay. The man committed suicide after his wife had left him for being to violent to her and accumulating thousands of pounds and had to borrow large loans of money from loan sharks. 

His fractured leg finally healed after a few weeks in hospital but as for his mother she never truly recovered. He never when to his fathers funeral nor visited his grave because he hated to ever see his mother cry. It hurt him too much.

Kageyama hated people's utter selfishness, always bragging about how rough they have it and take it out on others . It was society's viscous cycle and Kageyama wanted nothing to do with it.

**********************************

"Hey..hey Kageyama!" A cheerful orange boy was starring at Tobio.  
Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Are you ok ? You keep giving me death stares across the court, its kinda of intimidating!"  
Hinata, the bright haired boy leaned in closer to Kageyama.  
"Of course dumbass! Why the hell wouldn't I be!" Kageyama backed away from Hinata and he did the same.  
"Okay then. But if something's wrong feel free to tell me anything!" And with that Hinata scampered away into the changing rooms as morning practice had finished and Kageyama slowly followed behind him.

During middle school Tobio had joined a volleyball club and was the main setter of the court. However due to Kageyama's bad personality everyone had left him calling him king because he was too overruling of their team and hated him. Tobio didn't really care about them leaving. He was already used to being alone since he was a bastard child and his mother was almost never home, taking long night shifts at her work to pay for his school entrance fees and to support her and her son.

After leaving middle school he went to Karasuno high and was reunited with Hinata, his arch rival he once played against in a volleyball game in his middle school. To be honest it was a really easy win, Hinata's team had really horrible players and hadn't been able to play until now because they didn't even have a full team to play a volleyball game with. But despite that Hinata gave it his all and refused to give up and swore that'd he would win against him one day but to his luck they both ended up in the same flightless crow volleyball team. Since then they had learnt a quick freak attack between them as Hinata spiked Kageyama's perfect tosses. They had also learnt how to get along, well almost... At least they weren't constantly pulling at each others heads and had occasionally walked home together while ethier one agruded about who would have to pay for the steam buns.

When school and evening practice had finished they had to clean the sports hall together since it was their turn to clean that afternoon. When they had cleaned up Hinata went to the club room to collect their bags and spare shoes. Kageyama had waited outside the gates for him so they could once again walk to the bus stop.

"Looks like your paying for the steam buns today Kageyama ~kun." Hinata impishly said to Tobio.  
"Shut up dumbass! It's your turn to pay, I paid last time! Kageyama grunted.  
" Guess little old Fauntleroy didn't get his way~"  
Kageyama glared at him.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SMALL SHRIMPY!"  
Hinata stood up trying to make himself more intimidating but had unfortunately failed against Kageyama's own height and his deadly king glare as everyone liked to call it.  
"I'M NOT SHORT BAKAYAMA!"  
"DUMBASS HINATA HAVE YOU CHECKED IN THE MIRROR RECENTLY!?" Hinata growled loudly. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU JERK!"

In the end Kageyama was made to pay for the steambuns.

"If you stop giving me death glares I won't pay for next time." Hinata smirked. Kageyama hated that cocky grin Hinata gave him whenever Kageyama gave him what he wanted, if he could he would rip it right of his stupid face the first chance he could get.  
Kageyama glared more intentively towards Hinata "Who says that there is a next time!?"  
Hinata pouted and shut up after that. Kageyama gave a small grin because he knew he had won.

 

They eventually got to the bus stop and Hinata hopped on his clicking bike he had dragged along with them. Hinata lived further up towards the mountains. He had been to Hinata's house a few times before. He lives with his parents and his overly protective sister Natsu. When he first saw her he was amazed to see she had the same orange, fluffy hair their father had. Kageyama thought that Natsu was just a female version of her brother with their same hair and that personality of Hinata he had always hated, well almost hated. Hinata was the only person who was never scared of him, sure he hated Kageyama's guts but he never once left him on his own and never gave up on anything. That's why he made the most perfect team mate and partner because he always had the energy to hit one of Kageyama's tosses.

After spending twenty odd minutes on the hot, sweaty bus crowed with an unusual amount of people this time of night he made it back to his house after coming home late. He fumbled the key through the front door to unlock it and slowly pushed his way through the now-unlocked door. It was odd though, all the lights were turned off and his mother wasn't their to greet him. Sure his mother took a lot of night shifts sometimes without telling him but this was different there had been sighs that she was here with a newly made cup of coffee and the T.V still playing some old documentary about alien crap he always found boring and pointless to watch yet his mother insisting on putting then on. He didn't see why she liked to watch them though, it wasn't as if any of it was even true anyway.

He made his way to the top floor of his house and carelessly threw his bag into his room and chucked his math homework to do for later. He needed to take a shower so he went and grabbed a spare pajama set from his wardrobe and walked to the bathroom.

But that's when he noticed it.

 

The bathroom light was still on.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

Tobio started to call his mothers name but to no avail. Panicked, he pushwd the bathroom door open nearly shoving the bathroom door of its hinges letting hot steam to escape the bathroom behind him and ran in and...

 

It came true.

 

He was alone again.

 

Just like he knew he was going to.

 

********************************

"Hey Hinata, have you seen Kageyama recently? I haven't seen him in days and he hasn't come to practice at all." Asked Sugawara.  
"..no I haven't, he hasn't come to class ethier maybe he's out sick?"  
"Ah, I guess that's an obvious explanation, he'd have to be sicker that a dog to miss practice. He's not the type to skip out on practice like that I hope he's okay." Sugawara replyed worryingly.  
Hinata Hinata frowed.  
How can his friend leave him for days and not call him. He gave his phone number to Kageyama for a reason.

After morning practice Hinata quickly grabbed his phone out of his blazer in the changing rooms and ran out side to call Kageyama's phone.  
He hastily went through his contacts and highlighted Kageyama's phone number.  
He called Kageyama but it went straight to voice mail. He tried to call several more times but gave up and left him a message for him.  
Why wasn't he answering his phone?

Hinata arrived late to his English class and was scolded for it because he had spent too much time outside ringing his phone. He spent the rest of the lesson spinning his pen and looking out the window. Although to his luck he managed to see a bird fight between two crows pecking at each other for leftover food left out by some lazy students who couldn't be bothered to clean up after themselves.But who knew birds could love stale ass cafeteria bread that much.

 

Hinata had enough, he couldnt stand that his friend was just egnoring him like this and not know why.

School had finished he made his way over to Kageyama's house. He didn't even bother going to evening practice, not that he can focus without Kageyama. Although he would have to deal with Daichi later...

When he pulled over to Kageyama's house he his his bike behind one of the bushes in Kageyama's garden leaning against the rusty fence. He knocked on the front door and to no ones surprise it did not open. Hinata sighed in frustration. 'When God closes a door he opens a window' and that's exactly what he did. 

Hinata when round to the back house towards the kitchen but that too was locked so he pulled out one of Natsu's hair pins from his pocket from when she asked him to tie her hair for her. It took a few careful attempts before the window slided across so that Hinata could slip his way in to the house.

The first thing that came to Hinata's mind was that it was cold, too cold for any normal human beings to live in. He looked around the house to find Kageyama, trying hard not to act like a burglar towards the neighbours while breaking into his friend's house.

Hinata made his way up the stairs onto the second floor towards Kageyama's bedroom only to find that Kageyama wasn't I'm there. 'What if Kageyama was going to move away and he could never see him again?' Hinata quickly dismissed the idea seeing that all his stuff was still in the house, he probably was visiting a relative and forgot his phone seeing that it was on his desk when Hinata walked in.  
Having not seen Kageyama, Hinata grabbed his bag and walked out of the darkly lit room towards the staircase but then heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

A sound of a cat being strangled.

Or at least sounded like one although Hinata had never really heard of one but it sounded so high pitched and in pain. He knew it couldn't be a cat because Kageyama couldn't ever get along with them let alone have one in his house. Hinata quickly made his way towards the bathroom door where he heard the sound and pressed his ear to the door.

There was a small sobing from inside, a person was crying.

Was the king of the court really crying?

 

*********************************

"Tobio we think you're old enough to live by yourself now. I will send you money every week so you can pay for food and clothing and I will also pay for the rent."

So that was it, Kageyama had to live by himself.

When he opened the door that day he found his mother dead in the bath tub. She had passed away from a stoke and if Kageyama hadn't came home late that day she might have still alive...

His Aunt who once cared for him refused to take him in because of her boyfriend and their new baby. He didn't have any other relatives so it was decided that Kageyama would live alone while his Aunt payed the living expenses with his mothers savings in the very house she had once died in...

No one had ever wanted Tobio around.

*******************************

"Kageyama, Kageyama open the door I know you're in there. Please listen to me, I want to talk to you!" He shouted even louder than before.

There was no reply.

"Please, just open up! Please! You're starting to scare me!" Hinata was getting desperate.

Still no reply.

Hinata had enough. He pushed his whole weight against the door again and again until the door finally swung open.

"Kageyama, there you are, why didn't you open the door and more importantlly why weren't you at-" before he could finish he noticed that Kageyama was slumped on the wall near the sink.

"Are you okay Kageyama?" Hinata crawled over to kageyama's side.

That's when he heard it again. Kageyama was crying. Hinata's eyes opened wider and held Kageyama's cheek.

"Hey Kageyama, don't cry. I don't know why you're upset but please don't cry."

Hinata hugged him tight holding him close to his chest while Kageyama's face nuzzled against Hinata's soft and gentle hands holding his cheek.

 

*******************************

Rather than continuing to push Hinata away any longer Kageyama decided to tell him everything; about his past with his father, how his mother had recently past way and how he was made to live by himself in his parents house. Hinata stayed quiet the whole time. Listening to every detail Kageyama had to speak about.

Hinata wanted to hit himself. How could he have not noticed his best friend was suffering and now he was made to live by himself. What Kageyama really needed was someone to look after him, to tell him that every thing was going to be alright, for someone to stop him from suffering. For someone to truly care for him.

Kageyama grabbed tighter onto his legs trying to desperately hide his over whelming tears covering his entire red face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially Hinata.

 

"Hey..kageyama.. Do you want to live with me..?"

 

To be continued...


End file.
